1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator with a sensor in which a sensor for obtaining information on displacement or position is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the controllability of a polymer actuator, it is important to detect information on displacement or position of the polymer actuator.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-318960 has proposed a method in which electrodes of a polymer actuator composed of an ionic conductor layer are divided, and part of the electrodes are used as a sensor. This method utilizes such a phenomenon that when a polymer membrane formed of an ionic conductor is pressurized or stretched, a potential is developed on the surface of the polymer membrane to generate voltage.
According to the above-described construction, information on the displaced state or position of the polymer actuator can be detected by checking a value detected by the sensor against the action of the polymer actuator.